Lies You Tell Yourself
by querageekgirl22
Summary: This story was originally jazzy2may she decided not to finish it and gave me permission to. Sakura cheats on Naruto with Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and so do those who publish it, secondly if I did own it Sasuke would so be with Naruto and I don't mean merely platonically either._

**Huge Warnings**: My first Naruto story. R for content not too graphic sex, some graphic violence, yes some Naruto emotional torture, and Sasuke physical torture, language and not bet'd and is a WIP, (maybe it will have progress but right now I'm kind of dead in the water here.)

**Pairings: Naruto/Sakura (yes I know not too many people like this pairing), Sakura/Sasuke (yes I know again not to many raving fans like this pairing either), Eventually Sasuke/Naruto/Sasuke**

A/N: I really like this title and the way it describes the feelings Naruto has at the time before he can no longer pretend about the relationship he shares with Sakura and the one she's having behind his back. No, I am not part of the Sakura bashers out there but, I have to say there are somethings I don't particularly like about her even though she does get nicer as she is less insecure about herself and her skills. It is going to be a rather slow build up to the slashy goodness but eventually it will get there.

Also some may not like the Sasu/Naru/Sasu, but I do, I like yaoi and I like writing yaoi.

I also think there isn't any way that Naruto or Sasuke is completely a bottom or a top, I have no doubts that they would often "play" to gain the top or the bottom in the relationship from time  
End A/N

No Flames Please ... Would Adore Feedback & Constructive Criticism! ^_^

on with the ficcy goodness

**Lies You Tell Yourself**  
Written by: Original Jazzy2May

Part One

These were the lies he told himself, pretending not to notice her gaze lingering just little longer than it should on Sasuke, because that's normal he's a pretty guy in the looks department. She finally said she loves you , but a gain you pretend to not notice her eyes they just don't really carry that look, that rings true, but you tell yourself she loves you, she finally means it, because hey, it's you in her bed making her cry out and if the name she cries out isn't quite right, you know it's only the excitement that's causing it to sound strange from her voice, and it doesn't matter because it's you she wants and it's you she's wrapped tightly around and it's you making love to her.

So you love her and she loves you. It's okay that in the instant it's over she turns a way from you and goes into the bathroom and showers, a long time before she returns to you , because she just doesn't like to be sticky, who doesn't? But you like the way she feels on your skin and you pretend it's not her way of leaving you. And it's not her there with him kissing him, not on these grounds were all could see, if anyone should come across it. And it's not his name she's calling out "Sassukke!" it's not him she's with.

But there making a fool of his love for her with his rival his best friend the one person he knew, knows him better than anyone else.

He turns and walks a way because he tell's himself he didn't see that, there's no way she would do that to him, not when she said she loved him, that Sasuke no longer mattered to her not in the way Naruto matters to her.

It's a strange thing love, you love her and so you must forgive her betrayal. She wasn't there with Sasuke she was in town like she had told him getting their groceries for their new home, a home built on lies she's s told you. It's okay because you love her and she loves you, she was just talking to Sasuke, she would never plunge a knife into the heart of someone she loved not to him she wouldn't.

"She loves me," he lies to himself again and again pretending that he hadn't seen it, her with her legs pale wrapped around and even more pale body rocking her hips into his thrusting body, thrusting her breast further into his hungry mouth. She wouldn't betray him and there love.

You welcome her home with a bright smile and ask how was her shopping, only she looks at you blankly for a minute, a good Shinobi always remembers to keep up the lie once it's been told. She should know better than to show up with out groceries you hug her and there , the scent that makes her not yours anymore, lingers on her skin and you know she didn't bathe before coming home, that she glowed beautifully not because of your pleasuring her, but him, his scent , his come.

"Oh, I just couldn't find anything I liked."

"Nothing fresh today then?" You ask looking sympathetic, and squeeze her hands warmly, you lie to your self again pretending the market hadn't received anything fresh today or a few days ago, that really the truth is she goes to see him. That fallowing her and seeing them has become a truth that you can't let go of, it festers in you, and you think about what she means when she says she loves you.

One night after a mission and anotherbotched attempt to make love to her, she pushes you a way and says she's too tired and has to work early in the morning, it's normal enough but you notice the lingering scent a day maybe two and she hasn't changed the sheets, and there's a few bite marks on her collar bone that you know you didn't give her, because she hasn't allowed you to be with her for a while now, a month maybe longer, but your not counting because that's just silly. It's strange she usually pulls the sheets off the bed the fallowing morning after they'd made love, saying she didn't want the smell to set in. But here is the smell and it's not their smell it's her's and his scent of rutting and sex.

He shrugs it off thinking, pretending it's his and her smell from the last time that they had done it before his mission and that she had missed him, even though that makes no sense even to you that lie, because the sheets are always freshly laundered, and now you think about it that maybe she was obliterating your scent form her bed and body, but that's an awful thought because she loves you, she would never not want you there with her.

You go to a bar and drink a good drink your favorite drink with a bowl of ramen and finally something , a whisper a laugh, there's laughter only it's at the end of the sentence, "Naruto is such and idiot , I bet Sasuke and that little minx are laughing at him every time they fuck."

It's so ugly to hear it, and he finds himself doing something he really shouldn't have done, he goes over to the bastard who had dared uttered such and ugly thing about Sakura and Sasuke and with a fisting of his hand he punches him hard in the face and before he can react to get to his feet you kick him and he's screaming at him, "Don't you ever say that garbage about my Sakura and Sasuke again!"

The man doesn't move and Naruto goes to pay his bill and there is two of his friends there looking at him with great sympathy. He can't stand it and he screams at them too, "Don't look at me like that ! Don't!" Naruto walks past them but Iruka grabs his arm and He's about to belt him one in the face his beloved teacher, but stops as he looks into his dark eyes and all he can do is mutter "I won't cry, I promised I wouldn't cry, I'm a man and men don 't cry."

But they do, they cry when their teacher who's been like a father tells them that he had seen it, that he could no longer ignore it for the sake of Naruto's happiness.

"Happiness isn't what you feel anymore when you are with her is it Naruto? You know already what I speak of is true."

No matter how you beg and plead with your self and with Iruka to stop telling you this, "Stop please. Please Iruka, please…" and you find yourself burying your head in his chest as if you're a little kid again asking him why he was being teased by the others why won't they be friends with me Iruka?

The hurt is just to big and you just can't face it so you go home and lay beside her thinking to yourself even if it's not you she wants at least she's here in your bed letting you hold her , kiss her face and cheek, you kiss her neck and there is that name "sasuke, I knew you'd come back for more." and her voice is so sultry, teasing, loving in a way that she has never been with you.

You feel agony your world is turned upside down and you can't breath you can't stand to be near her, you can't bear it any more the lies, you can't tell yourself anymore that she loves you.

Naruto backed up off the bed and stood staring at her pretty face and fore a moment he could only see her with Sasuke… and, my god how nice she would look with a red bleeding hole where her heart is, because his heart felt like a knife was fully plunged in and he could feel nothing but it's icy blade. He stopped himself from taking his kunai and digging it into her, he turned and ran from their home. Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do.

Why did the bastard want her now, when he had turned her and rest of the village down so many times why? Why ? If Sasuke loved her then why did he wait to be with her when she had taken Naruto as her lover, what should he do ?

Naruto leaped from the last roof to touch down softly, soundlessly proving again that he had learned his lessons well those last short years of his childhood. He slowed down as he neared the forest that would lead through Uchiha training grounds and to the compound. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had erected several traps throughout the place to discourage visitors of the unwanted kind.

The village hadn't been exactly kind to Sasuke after his betrayal to train with Orochimaru. Though the village forgave him and took him back there were thoughs who could not forgive him and have mostly shunned him and even gone to great lengths to kill him, even now that it's been four years after his return.

Naruto stood for a moment at the wall before running along it assessing it for any traps or any breaks that could be used to get in to the Uchiha compound. He determined the best spot for his entrance and leaped up and over the thickly built wall and then on to a crumbling roof gracefully like a cat with out a sound he made his way to Sasuke's house, he stopped dampening his chakra and began his jutsu.

He created three doppleganger sending one a head to gather intell on the enemy, that doppleganger would be used to seek Sasuke out. Then Naruto changed himself into Naruko, if the Uchiha was a woman lover than this jutsu would blind him stupid enough to beat the shit out of him for a moment, of course Sharingan may cut through such an image but then again his specialty was making his jutsu's as real as himself.

Sasuke knew the moment he felt it that familiar chakra that Naruto was coming for him, after all these months of seducing Sakura, Naruto was here! He grinned fiercely for a moment before leaving to meet his old rival/friend.

The moment Sasuke stepped outside a kunai came flying at him, well a barrage of kunai, the idiot had used up all twelve of his kunai in the attack, oh wait no he used a eleven kunai, he was keeping one in his hand raised for the attack and he came in swiftly going for Sasukes' throat. Slashing out and then down trying to gut him, Sasuke blocked with a kunai he had drawn the instant this fight had begun.

"Naruto, stop I don't want to kill you!" he snarled as he blocked another blow.

"Well, I guess that's to bad because I want to kill you!" He screamed and found himself in that moment he felt the kunai slice into his side and twisted up under his ribcage.

Sasuke froze his body had reacted, he was Anbu any serious attack was met with deathly consequences. With a deep greif he uttered "Naru…" the body popped into smoke as it hit the ground.  
"Damn, that had been close." he thought as he scanned his home for any more signs of his friend Naruto.

Naruto felt no pity as he avoided several traps heading for his rival's house he was going to beat that bastard once and for all and prove again who was the better Leaf ninja.

Sasuke was going to pay for every lie Naruto had told himself, he was going to make Sasuke pay for Sakura's betrayal. Sasuke was going to pay in blood for this pain Naruto felt.

Pain wasn't exactly unusual for Naruto, but during these three years his friendship with Sasuke had improved they would meet up for a drink every third Friday in the month or when they would each get back after a completed mission, if he and Sakura didn't have plans or he wasn't with Konamaru and his gang of friends. Indeed Naruto's life had improved immensely from when he had been such a terribly lonely little boy with no family no friends. He had more friends than there were days in a month. And all of that had come after the jounin exams.

He was respected and cared for, he wasn't a loser anymore, a fool sure but that was part of his charm and quality, it seemed to be essential to his being and his nature was good and decent and compassionate all of this was finally seen and accepted in him and he felt loved.

How could Sasuke hurt him so damned much, not when they agreed to be friends? Anger swirled forth in chakra and his eyes glowed that barely restrained red anger that told all who resided inside of Naruto.

_**There**_

_**, there was Naruto and Sasuke ran towards that signature, anger pulsed throughout it and Sasuke sighed to himself it looks like he was going to have to fight him again.**_

There leaning his back, correction her back against a building waiting patiently arms crossed in front of her ample bosom the moon shining rather dreamily upon her fair face was a woman Sasuke found himself frozen in shock as he took in her naked form and just as he was about to turn away Naruto leaped from a roof top to land in front of him feral face glaring at him, teeth rather sharp and bared for him to see.

And then a second one landed behind him grabbing for Sasuke to get a hold of for the other Naruto to skewer him with a kunai.

Sasuke didn't like these games but Naruto was just so damned good at being annoying and seemingly obvious but in the obviousness of the tactics laid Narutos unpredictable attack.

"BASTARD!" came the yell and then the woman ran into the melay meeting his attack and countering it.

"You should be spewing blood at my image and fainting away !"

"Please," grunted Sasuke as he allowed himself in that moment to take Naruto's punch fully to his gut. The two male figures grabbed his arms one at each side.

"Your going to pay Sasuke!"

"For what?"

"Don't' play innocent, you bastard!" Naruto's fist struck fast and hard into his gut and up under his chin.

Sasuke spat out blood from that hit to his jaw.

"And don't think I don't know that you let me catch you, asshole!" Blue eyes glowed dangerously flashing red to blue to red and the marks on her lovely face grew thick to thin with the inner battle of releasing his full potential upon Sasuke.

"You're going to answer everyone of my questions, honestly and then I'll decide if I should kill the last Uchiha for his transgressions against his friend Naruto."

The anger changed and seemed to go out in her eyes and there they sparkled blue and amused there was laughter and a sensual smile upon her pretty cupid shaped face. Sasuke felt his heart race in disbelief was the idiot flirting with him? Did he really think this tactic was going to work on Sasuke's cold heart?

There was a gentle pat to his face and soft bell like laugh pulling him out of his thoughts, "Aah aah a ahaa Sasuke, none of that now, I'm the one that's going to be asking you the questions here, so keep focused on me."

Naruto felt it to be a good tactic to get the prey nervous, distracted, it's always a good plan like the way Sakura would play with his shirt or brushing her hands lightly over his chest and smiling that promise to let him make love to her. It had always worked with him made him stupid and forget about his insecurities with her when he was trying to talk to her about having children or if she new how much he loved her, if she really wanted to be with him.

Naruto moved his hands to touch and play lightly over Sasuke's shirt causing Sasuke to freeze and take in a sharp breath.

"What was Naruto doing?"

"Now, now Uchiha, or should I call you Sasuke?" her voice purred and it was like sex, pure unadulterated sex.  
Sasuke couldn't breath, Sakura had been sexy but Naruto just blew her sex appeal right out of the water. Sasuke felt like he was on fire, Naurto just kept on touching him and rubbing him and hey, when did his shirt get opened?

"your skin's really very pale, did you know that?" her eyes flitted over his revealed skin to his eyes and back to his body and back to staring into his dark eyes, Naruto was watching for the sharangan to appear as little black wheeling pinpoints in his eyes.

"Y-yeahs?" and though he could barely answer the question at the same time he was thinking what a stupid question.

"Do you like me Sasuke? Her eyes lowered briefly before meeting his eyes full on blue, dark with insecurity really Naruto had the most beautiful blue color for eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes" without hesitation without stuttering was his firm answer. "Oh yes very much, want you…" his mind was rambling and doing stupid, he really couldn't think except about Naruto.

Then Naruto punched him hard, "You're a liar!"

"No!"

"Yes you are because if you were in anyway my friend you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did!"

"No!"

A punch to the face, and it cleared the sexual air from his head, and he was about to make his move again but Naruto began to caress his skin and his face gently looking so sweetly at him, and he just couldn't bring himself to move again.

"Do you love Sakura, Sasuke? Because I do, I love her so much it makes me sick with to see her with anyone but me."

"No, I mean, yes, I, I think…" and Naruto gut punched him taking his breath away and then punched him in the ribbs twice.

"Do you or don't you?! There is only one answer!" She yelled out with a kick to his shin. The Naruto clones held him securely when he should have fallen to his knees.

Naruto's hands were in his hair stroking his head and feeling the silkyness of his ink black tresses. It felt impossibly good Naruto's hands in his hair. Sakura never had felt this good to him, she had been nice but just not fantastic, if this felt good and Naruto was barely touching him then what would it feel to have him pressed to him skin to skin, he often wondered these things when his mind couldn't be distracted anymore with training and hunting down criminals.

He had purposely gone out from the start to snare Naruto but being slow witted as Naruto was nothing he had done seemed to warrant the question is this a date are we dating? For crying out loud what would it take to prove to Naruto that Sakura wasn't right for him? And maybe it was twisted and stupid and hurtful but Naruto had to be made to see that Sakura was the one substituting Naruto for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt all kinds of confusion and lust at the feel of Naruto's seemingly skilled fingers, and maybe Naruto learned to be a good lover from being with Sakura, not that he had noticed her being that skilled. Or maybe it was just he wanted to be with Naruto so much that he felt incredible and every one else was dull and unskilled in comparison.

"I love her as a friend, As a powerful healer, her power would be a good edition to the Uchiha blood line."

"Uchiha bloodline? I don't care about that!" She gripped his hair tightly making his head tingle with pain, "I didn't ask you about your stupid bloodline, jerk!"

"I asked you if you loved her?" He punched Sasuke in the solar plexus, causing his foe to gasp in pain.

For some fucked up reason sasuke decided to screw with Naruto's feelings again because damn it this was getting to be painful. And Naruto was causing all sorts of things inside of him to churn emotions, desires.

"And if I do love her then what?"

"Bastard!, bastard, bastard, bastard!" The woman turned a way from him and punched a whole right threw the wall. Her chakra swirled madly around her before ceasing and turned to face him tears falling down her face.

"What am I going to do? I love Sakura but you took her a way from me." her voice came out rather sad and bitter

"No, Naruto, she never really loved you from the beginning, you know that inside your heart you knew that already."

"I refuse to believe that, I know no such thing!" he roared and he dropped the girl jutsu and was Naruto the man and a damned angry man he was indeed, his face had grown handsome and noble and Sasuke just wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment feel that angry strumming body against his. He broke free of the clones only to find himself commnig face to knuckles and lights out.

Naruto stood glaring down at his fallen enemy, he felt justified but he still didn't feel he had any anwers to his questions. He knew he had lost his cool to soon, but damn that jerk!

So he tied the bastard up and started off to Sasuke's home, where he could safely question the enemy without getting caught right away.

He threw the tied Sasuke into the bath tub in the Uchiha's home, as soon as Sasuke was awake they would begin again.

Naruto had gotten rid of most of the weapons on his friends body before tossing him into the tub, he turned back to the tub and brought his hands up and began the seals for his jutsu, he had noticed that Sasuke did seem to be affected by his female form, just not as badly as the perverted like the frog sage or Ebisu or Kakashi.

He smiled warmly as if he were happy to see Sasuke, "So, did you rest well?"

Sasuke just grunted this Naruto wasn't really someone he knew how to deal with, he really had grown into some one to be reckoned with.

"So you think she doesn't love me and I knew it all along?"

Sasuke just stared coldly at her, feeling the answer was to obvious and not worth answering.

"Mr. Superior thinks he can ignore my questions?" A slash with her clawed finger across his cheek stunned him. He knew Naruto didn't usually hold with torture but then again, love made you do funny things, make you hurt so much that all you want to do is hurt someone anyone in return, especially when they are the person who had hurt them first.

"I think maybe you've forgotten, I ask the questions you answer them." Her tone told him that she would not hold with being disobeyed.

"Fine, Yes, there happy?"

A punch to his face and a purred, "Yes." his head slapped into porcelain hurt like hell.

They say dealing with a woman scorned is worse then hell, and at that moment Sasuke believed fully in that saying, he just never thought Naruto was that much good at acting as a woman for his female disguise to warrant such extreme behavior.

"Why did you do this to me," She asks in a very quiet very careful way, each word punctuated as if she might be ready to kill him if he were ti say something wrong.

Sasuke really had hoped he wouldn't ask that question again. "I already told you why."

"No, you didn't." Her eyes were steel as they locked onto his. A shiver threatened to reveal how afraid Sasuke was at that moment.

"I, She would make strong babies, it's time to rebuild my clan."

Naruto laughs briefly for a moment and snorts, "What's so great about a murderous clan like yours."

Sasuke's muscles bulged and fury flew through his veins how dare Naruto be contemptuous of his clan.

"The Great Uchiha, brilliant genius, all because of their eyes?" Naruto snorted again and watched, vaguely interested in Sasukes' struggles with the rope.

"That's not why, now answer me?"

"DAMN You Naruto, Let me go!"

"Not until I am satisfied, I still haven't decided if I'm gonna kill you yet or not."

Sasuke didn't like that look in Naruto's eyes the contemplating look, it looked evil on Naruto, that kind of decision making, it was evil for such a caring personality to think about really killing someone.

"Naruto, I did it for you." There I said it, now what will happen he wondered as the realization of his words hit Naruto, her face twisted up and her head tilted to the left and then the right before glaring at him her mouth pressed tight and her fists clenched and ready to strike.

"For me!" She spat out, "How what you did, how could that have been for me?!" She was yelling and striking with open handed hits, because despite his rage he didn't want to kill Sasuke yet, no there was a lot of payback still to be had, and a whole slew of questions still to be answered.

Not that Sasuke could answer them with his face being used as punching bag.

Naruto broke away and distanced himself from the tub breathing in and out trying to get control of himself.

"Explain what you said."

Sasuke coughed and spat blood out of his mouth clearing it, he could feel several cuts from his teeth along the inner walls of his cheeks.

Spat some more before saying, "She isn't in love with you Naruto, I got tired of seeing you with that dreamy, filmy look upon your face for a woman who's heart doesn't beat for you."

"We were fine, we love each other, I was happy! Why couldn't you let me be happy?"

"Because…because there was no way that true happiness could exhist for you in that woman's arms. I've had her charms and yes they are nice but, they aren't for you."

"Who are you to decide what's right for me!?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first he just looked at Naruto.

" Okay how about this question, then who do you think I should be with if not her, then who?" Her eyes were hard and reptilian looking, it was a strange look for a Naruto face. It really shouldn't be there on that noble face.

"With me."

"What the hell did you just say?!" Naruto couldn't believe what he heard.

"You disgusting BASTARD! How dare you say such a thing, after making love to Sakura! Are you crazy? Why be with Sakura if it was me you wanted? Do you care how much pain you've caused me and if she hears you say such stupid, hurtful things what she will feel."

"I don't care, as in war we use what we must in order to get the results we want."

"That's stupid talk!" and Naurto cold cocked the bastard with a kick to the head.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists as he thought over Sasuke's words, he paced back and forth, his jutsu still in place despite his agitation. It had to be a lie, the jerk was just mind fucking him, to get him nervous to cause him to make a mistake. This was a game of wills and Naruto was strongly stubborn and he was damned if he was going to let Sasuke win.

Sasuke was stubborn and cold and he could be very calculating in his plans and in his course of action.

Sasuke watched Naruto pace he could tell the man was vibrating for something to lash out at, Naruto wasn't much for thinking, he preferred to act against something instead of waiting and watching and planning his next move. Naruto did most things on instinct and from his heart.

It was something to a small extent that Sasuke admired about Naruto.

"You would destroy her, not just what she and I had, but utterly destroy her, if she hears you say that all that time with her it was me you wanted, and not her." He turned around eyes blazing and Sasuke realized his laying low had gone noticed by the idiot after all.

"I don't believe you though, because that's just stupid. If you really want to rebuild your clan wanting me would be utterly foolish and stupid, I can't provide you with any brats."

"No, of course not, but Sakura could."

"What the hell are you saying!?"

"Sakura's pregnant Naruto, and it's not with your child."

Naruto froze, there was no way, Sakura had been very insistent that they wait a couple more years to have children, she wanted a wedding first and she had always insisted upon anti pregnancy herbs in there tea each morning, so no mistakes could happen, it had seemed rather fair at the time she had said it.

Naruto found himself spinning around eyes rolling with memories and his head was shaking back and forth, "No, no, no no no no!"

"She always…"

"She was going to leave you Naruto when you got home from this last assignment. She was going to create a large fight with you and throw you out."

"she told me she loved me and always had, though she says she tried really hard to forget her love for me, her heart wouldn't let me go."

"Silly girl, don't you think?"

"How she can stand such an asshole like you?" He snarled at him. His fist flew into Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke spat out more blood and coughed as he spat before he spoke, "I made her feel things you couldn't even begin to touch inside of her." And now he allowed a smug smile to form on his face.

Naruto screamed, "Yeah, if so then prove it to me, you bastard!" okay that hadn't been right but Naruto was really pissed off and he wasn't thinking to rationally here, because how the hell was Sasuke going to prove what he said was true?

"Well, it would take me, free of these ropes and the bedroom for me to prove it to you."

Naruto looked incredulously at Sasuke, "Like hell I'm going to do that!" and he leaned over the tub and slammed the lever down for cold water, it showered down onto Sasuke.

Naruto had made one small error he had gotten to close to Sasuke, who used that mistake to his advantage as he stole a kunai off of Naruto's body with his mouth. He dropped the kunai beside him hoping Naruto hadn't noticed the sound of iron against cloth.

Naruto stood back and glared down at him, "Cool off, sex fiend."

Sasuke blinked rapidly hating the water that rained into his eyes and on his face. It was icy cold and in that moment he thought seriously of killing Naruto or maybe spanking Naruto, because that figure he was wearing had an ass that looked like it was begging for a good strong hand against it. And damnit maybe he was becoming affected by that jutsu Naruto was wearing despite the frigid water and the frigid attitude Naruto was wearing towards him, he was hot and rearing to go.

"Damn it Naruto, that's what she told me, it's not like I can make something that sickly romantic up on the spot."

"Since your time with Orochimaru changed you in some ways then it's not completely stupid to think you could come up with something that mean to say."

"Look Naruto, I understand your angry, but please lets end this conflict now. We both know you're not going to kill me despite how upset you are. Because inside of you, we both know you love me."

"No I don't, I hate you!"

Sasuke was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say to that because in those blue eyes were now red and hate filled them, it was kyuubi, staring out at him. Sasuke felt fear, extreme fear in that moment Naruto's fist came at him to fast for him to doge and this fist opened his fingers straightened out to be sharp claws heading for his heart. A heart beat erratically at the feel of slicing wind of the hand that had just demolished his bathroom wall.

Sasukes' eyes were wide and he stared at Naruto who growled low and grunted and growled before he got ahold of himself again once more a male body and the bluest eyes, Naruto looking at him.

"I can't kill you, if you say is true then Sakura would really hate me then and the child within her would hate me too. I'll go home and play the fool, I'll let her fight with me and throw me out. But you will take care of her!" His face was hard and determined he would not allow Sasuke to be a louse to Sakura and the child within her.

"And you will never tell her what you said to me about you…you know, Never you can tell her about her strength, you can even say you don't love her like she loves you. But I won't allow you to hurt her, like she hurt me."

"I promise Naruto."

"Good because if you hadn't I really would have killed you with my next strike."

"But then Sakura…Never mind." Sasuke looked away from that blue gaze. That fool wanted her to stay unhurt, fine, not that, that was really possible, he knew Sakura would be hurt by the fact that he really only wanted her for the children she could give him.

Naruto was at the bathroom door leaving through it as he said, "You're an asshole Sasuke, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah Naruto I do."

"you also know we're not friends anymore don't you."

"Yeyes Naruto," His voice wavered, he had gone over this possibility when he had decided to make his move on Sakura.

"Good, Also you can keep the damn kunai I don't want it back after you've had your backstabbing hands on it."

Sasuke again froze this time with indignation Naruto could be just as bad as himself sometimes, and then Naruto was gone.

Naruto stopped off at his usual ramen shop and grabbed a bite, he was going to need all the comfort and strength he could get for what was about to happen to him once he gets home.

"Naruto! Good to see my best customer home again, what can I get you tonight?

"Thank you, just a bowel of miso ramen please."

"Sure, sure but just one bowel?"

"Yes thank you. You know Sakura, she'll probably have something waiting for me in the fridge. She's a good wife to me."

The old man dined to not answer such a statement because he too had heard the rumors that Sakura had been cheating on Naruto.

Naruto smiled then as if everything was okay as if the night was just as normal and ordinary as every other night he had come home after a mission.

"Yes I sure am lucky to have Sakura, did I ever tell you how much I loved her?"

The old man had heard him tell him this story many times but he pretended to not have heard it before, "No I don't think so."

"She's so smart and really pretty, I just am so glad she's mine. I've always loved her maybe it's her large forehead it's really quite nice and her eyes are so pretty, and when she smiles she just makes me feel really happy."

Naruto began slirpping up his ramen and grinned greedily as he ate his ramen.

The old man smiled warmly at his best customer, before turning to make some more ramen of a different flavor because he knew Naruto would be asking for that flavor. There was a pattern to Naruto's eating habit's the old man had noticed this years a go. So had anyone else if they had cared to notice.

Naruto finished his second bowl and slapped down his money on the counter and said, "Thank you for the good food! Now I'm off for home to see my pretty Sakura."

Naruto really didn't want to play the idiot anymore but he had promised and Sasuke had promised to take care of both the child and Sakura so there was only one thing left to do. To get thrown out of his own home.

As he was entering the hall way inside the foyer of there small home he heard voices he could hear Sakura crying and Ino telling her to suck it up and that she needed to tell Naruto period and no more sneaking around like a harlet that she was Naruto's until she told him she wasn't his anymore.

Sakura was crying and Naruto couldn't stand it he wanted to run back to Sasuke and beat the shit out of him some more for allowing the secret trysts to not be so secret.

"Sakura, baby are you alright?" Naruto entered the kitchen where Ino was and even Rock Lee was there along with Iruka.

Naruto looked deeply concerned for her as he went to hug her, but she didn't stand to greet him and she certainly didn't return his hug in fact she pushed him off of her and said, "Naruto, I love you."

Naruto's face held a fragile smile of happiness upon hearing those words and he thought maybe she isn't leaving me after all. "I love you too Sakura."

"No, don't I wasn't finished, I'm sorry Naruto, I am so, so sorry!" her tears rolled quickly down her face and he reached out to wipe them dry but she just knocked his hands a way.

"I can't be with you anymore, I'm not in love with you. I tried but I just don't love you in that way. I just don't want you to hate me!"

"Hate you, Sakura…Sakura please! Tell me what's wrong? We can work things out, I can change, I can be anything you want…." and suddenly the whole scene was becoming really pathetic and horrible he didn't want her to leave him. He didn't want to let her go.

"Don't ever say that!" She slapped him really hard and she began yelling at him, "Don't ever change who you are for another person, not ever do you hear me! Just because I couldn't appreciate you fully, because I couldn't return your love in full measure!… was never your fault you are slob but you are a wonderfully kind, caring man, and I am so stupid to not be able to love you!"

Naruto staggered back from the slap and even felt dazed by her words, she didn't want him, but he was wonderful? This was confusing as hell but just stood there listening to her.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry I, I love Sasuke." she bowed to him briefly before standing with her face lowered to the ground because she didn't' want to see the hurt on Naruto's face

"Sasuke. Sasuke's a selfish prick who can't allow himself to fully care about anyone, he's to obsessed with himself to ever truly care about anyone else."

She slapped him again and yelled, "No he's not! He's in a lot of pain and he just needs someone to care for him in order to show him the way to care again for others. His brother's betrayal hit him really hard, it makes it to hard for him to believe fully in anyone and to trust anyone with his heart."

"Is that the crap he fed you! So he could take you a way from me!"

Sakura stiffened, they really shouldn't be having this fight in front of their friends," Iruka was already gently herding Ino and lee out the back door with himself behind them.

"They already left."

She turned to look at the spot where their friends had been and sure enough they were gone.

"Is this the point where you toss me out Sakura?" He asked gruffly after all he was fighting back his tears and he really didn't want to argue with her anymore.

"Yes…" it came out as a weary sigh than anything harsh.

"Let me just get my clothes and wash kit and I'll be out of our home."

She just nodded and went to the sink where she began washing dishes she had left for later.

It took Naruto fifteen minutes to pack his few belongings, it felt strange leaving his home and knowing at the same time that he could never be with her again after this.

He entered the kitchen her back was to him, and she didn't turn around when he called out her name.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura can I kiss you for the last time?"

Her back was stiff and she didn't turn to him she just shook her head.

"At least wish me well or something? At least look at me!" But she didn't. She didn't want to see him and she didn't want to say good bye not on these terms but then again she wished like hell she had never allowed herself to be with him. She thought she could be happy with a guy who seemed so happy to have her near him, after all the heart ache she felt from being rejected by Sasuke so many times.

Naruto glared then at her back, fine she didn't want to look at him and she didn't want to wish him well, then how completely selfish and cowardly of her. Couldn't she at least give him the courtesy of seeing how much hurt she was causing him?

"I love you Sakura, I don't want to hate you but I can't help but feel it starting in side my heart. I feel you've really made a true idiot out of me."

All he got as a response was her hand going up to her mouth and the sound of a cry being muffled.

"I won't feel sorry for you though Sakura, because in the end I was the best damned thing to happen to you and if you're to damned blind to see that then there's nothing I can say or do to make you see that.," gasped in breath to finish what he had to say to her, all the while holding back his tears but not his pain. " So Good bye and good luck with Uchiha bastard."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen and through the hall he grabbed the picture of Sakura and himself at a festival, that had been a really happy day and he really felt he deserved to have this picture to remind him that love was blind, that he had been a blind fool and that the next time he wasn't going to walk into a relationship that made him so stupid.


	2. Chapter 2 wrote by jazzy2may

Lies You tell Yourself

by: Jazzy2may2

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Warnings: angst, yaoi, wip, not beta'd

A/N: I want to say thank you. I am truly grateful to you all for your voices. You all have been really helpful in making my decision as to in what direction I should go in. Please continue to lend me you opinions and thoughts they are greatly appreciated and are extremely helpful. For further author notes were I blather on a lot you can find them at the end of the chapter.

End A/N

**Naruto and his fellow friends are around 23-24 years old.**

On With the story, Yahoo yippee!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Naruto found himself in the civilian part of town looking up at the vacancy sign at the inn. He briefly wondered if he should just go over to Iruka's home and crash on his Sensei's couch. But then rejected the idea; he just wanted to be alone right now. He didn't want to deal with friends or senseis with good intentions. Not right now with his emotions and mind still in turmoil over what he had done to Sasuke, and what Sasuke and Sakura had done to him. Right now he needed to get his mind on getting his life put back together.

He pushed the door in and walked up to the desk in the small hall where a young man was sitting looking a little bored with waiting for travelers or guests of some kind.

The man stood up and smiled welcomingly to him, "I bid you welcome this late night, sir how may I help you?"

"I'd like to rent a room please."

"How long will sir being staying?" he asked as he ruffled through the registry book on the desk. Looking at what few rooms his guest might use for his stay.

"A few days maybe, depends if you serve ramen?" Naruto perked up a little when he asked this flashing the man a giant grin.

"Ramen?" the man looked a little disgruntled as he thought it over as he went on to say, "Of course we serve a variety of foods… I will have to ask the cook in the morning as it is, it is very late at night and our cook is at home."

Naruto looked even more depressed for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I'll just go to Ichiraku's if I want ramen, I guess. Just put me in your book as day to day."

"Yes sir, we can do that. Alright, now would sir like a room with a bathroom in it, or would it be alright for sir to share the commons?"

"My own bathroom please." Naruto waited patiently watching the man as he flipped once more through the giant book.

"Very good sir. We happen to have one room left with facilities," the man dipped his quill in ink and wrote a mark down on the registry and then looked up at him and said the price of the room.

Naruto just fished out his froggy purse and handed the man the coins for the room.

"Thank you very much." the man took the coins and deposited it in a drawer with a lock box in it. "I'll need to put down your name on the registry, for our records, if you would please be so kind as to print your name and then sign on the line across from it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Muttered Naruto, as he wrote his name into the registry.

Surprisingly the man didn't seem to be offended by having him in his establishment. Then the man walked out from around the desk, key in hand he then asked, "Would sir please fallow me to his room."

Naruto followed the host to the staircase behind the desk then together they climbed the stairs after a few tries at chatter the man realized Naruto wasn't interested in talking. Which was fine with the host; he was used to these sorts of silences. Many of his customers were travelers but the establishment had boarded broken hearted men from divorce or men cheating on their wives. It wasn't entirely unexpected that Naruto Uzumaki with that strain in his eyes and the tight lines by his sealed lips would be the non talking unhappy kind.

Naruto thanked the man politely and handed the man a coin as he was turning to leave. The host smiled a quick thank you then closed the door behind him and walked back to his desk down stairs.

Naruto sighed deeply and let his heavy duffle bag hit the floor. He no longer had a home and he wasn't sure how to go about a break up, or the after mass of one. He really hadn't dated anyone before Sakura, and when she had finally said yes to him, that had been such a happy day for him. From that point on they had pretty much fallen into a married couple status.

He had just never really been interested in dating anyone but Sakura because he had known inside her was a good person, a deeply loving person, and though he was angry he still couldn't or wouldn't see her as anything other than that.

She has her faults but then who doesn't?

He himself had a monster locked up inside of him and many saw that as a major fault, making him less than acceptable. Naruto wasn't exactly dateable or marriage type material in the mind of many of the villagers and in the minds of many of his fellow shinobi, at least those shinobi not within his generation.

Naruto sighed again as he laid out on the double bed and put his hands behind his head thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. He would have to inform the Hokage. He really wasn't sure if he really wanted to let Tsunade know that his heart had been broken, who knew what the woman would do? She had become to him like an older sister or a mother might be like and she could really be unkind at times.

Sleep sent him into restless dreams of dark intense eyes telling him again, words uttered darkly harshly they echoed into his ears _"with me"_

"_Belong with me"_

"_With me"_

"_Hearts with me"_

Naruto's breath came out in gasps and he felt so hot. His body shuddered and he felt tight, all his muscles clenching and rigid, he woke with a start to the morning rays.

A shudder of pain made its way along his spine and throughout his body at the remembrance of the Uchiha's words under torture.

Uchiha had to be crazy. No guy can feel that way towards another guy!

Naruto muttered, "Man and woman are meant to feel that way towards each other right?"

"_Right."_

He sat up feeling uncomfortable in a strange an empty bed. Naruto felt just as tired as he had when he had gone to sleep.

He felt miserable.

He felt restless in a way he hadn't felt before. It was all very strange. These feelings of sinking under an invisible weight of rioting emotions between rage and depressing sadness, like his world was over and he had to go on and he just didn't know how he was going to do that.

He just didn't have enough strength to carry on as usual within this adversity. He best friend had stolen his wife and his wife had really not loved him in all this time.

What was he going to do now?!

He gathered up some chakra and sent out a summons, a moment later a poof of smoke appeared in its dissipation a frog could be clearly seen. "Gama-kichi I need a favor."

"For you bro name it." the colorful black and green and orange frog came to attention grinning at his brother.

"I need you to keep a watch on the Uchiha, a close watch, he's not to harm Sakura and if he does report it to me immediately. I want a report once a day until I decide what I'm going to do about that bastard." he growled.

"I thought Sakura was yours?" Gama-kichi's grin had left his face and he looked at Naruto in confusion.

"No, I guess she never was." He uttered, large blue eyes staring distantly, dimly at nothing; feeling the burn of tears in his eyes he clenched his mouth tighter fighting them. He would not cry, he had promised he would not be weak anymore! His lips were set in a prim line between a frown and some unknown expression never before seen on his face. His hair seemed more of a mess and less spiky in his depressed state.

Gama-kichi bowed and then hopped a way some what upset that Naruto was in pain, but this kind of pain wasn't something Gama-kichi could help with. Later he would ask his Pa what he could do for Naruto, but for now he gladly took the assignment, content to help his brother out in his time of need.

Sasuke took a look around his home but mostly he returned to the bathroom where his shower wall had been obliterated by an angry dead last idiot.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do come tomorrow and how to go about replacing his wall. Maybe he should get in contact with a mason or a plumber maybe? And he wasn't sure what to do about Sakura either and his promise to Naruto about not hurting her.

He really couldn't see how he was going to accomplish such a task.

"_Sentimental fool, Naruto,"_ he thought and then he began thinking about what happened all over again.

Thinking about what he had done made him feel ill at ease and sick with disgust. He knew he had done wrong. He had done wrong by Naruto and done wrong to himself and even to Sakura.

But she had been willing, for gods sake!

And yet that wasn't completely true. If she had known that it had never been her that had really aroused him, or even gotten him off she would feel totally humiliated and shamed.

He knew this and at the same time he really hadn't cared. He had used her for reasons at the time he couldn't even name to himself.

The one thing he knew for certain was that he didn't love her. That he could never return her feelings. He could never love her. And yet, at the same time he really didn't want her to know the truth and feel that kind of pain and disappointment and heartbreak.

She was his friend, even if she was very annoying in that simpering fan girl way. But he had to admit that with distance and time she had changed somewhat. She had become a more confident kunoichi. She had even changed some of her behavior towards him, which he couldn't help but love.

She had toned it down. She hadn't tried grabbing onto him as much, and she hadn't pursued him as desperately as she had before she had decided to let Naruto into her heart, during the years he had been gone.

Despite this change in her heart and her marriage to Naruto it was still evident in the way she would look at him, her lust just radiated, and though she claims its love for him. Sasuke couldn't ever believe it as anything but lust, because in truth what did she know of him?

None of the girls in this village had ever deigned to get to know the real Sasuke Uchiha. None of them had ever bothered to try to understand him. They had fallen in "love" with his looks and his bloodline. They had pitied him and tried to make him return their affections, affections he never desired in the first place.

True he had never shared himself with her or with any of the girls so how could they ever have the chance of getting to know him? He had never informed her as a friend or love interest of what he liked or disliked. He had never shared his time with her the way he had shared it with Naruto.

With Naruto there had been a connection. They had both been lonely. They both had known what it meant to prove themselves to the people around them. They'd had drive and ambition, whereas Sakura's only ambition had been to have Sasuke Uchiha for a husband.

It was absurd for her to think it love, but she did and he had abused her for it.

He felt shame when thinking about what he had done with her and how he had gone about getting what he had wanted. He felt his cheeks heat with shame. It felt too much like what Orochimaru might have done.

He hadn't truly been honest with her. Yes, her skills, her intelligence, her healing powers would lend itself well to his blood line and they were all very admirable qualities in her. And now that he knew Naruto wasn't going to fall into his arms so easily it was all he wanted from her, those traits for his children to inherit.

He had known all along that catching Naruto, and making him his, would not be an easy task.

Loving Naruto had become easy for him. How that was possible, he couldn't actually explain it, he couldn't even say as to how or when he had recognized his feelings for Naruto to be love. Maybe if he tried to explain it in his mind or in writing it down, lending a voice and logic to something that was totally illogical, maybe then he would be able to figure it out and talk of it to others even and get Naruto to understand that he really does love him.

What was it about Naruto that was so easy to love? Maybe if he'd had the talent to write or make prose maybe then it would become clear and simple to understand. Not that he was going to waste his time doing such a silly thing as writing poems or diary entries and leaving proof for any and all to find evidence of his madness and of his true feelings for that blonde idiot.

He couldn't chance Sakura coming across the evidence and being hurt by his written confessions not if she was going to come live with him for the duration of the rest of their lives together.

He knew even if he wrote down those confessions Naruto still wouldn't be ready to forgive him for his transgressions. Nor would Naruto forgive his own reckless transgressions against Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't get over what Naruto had done to him, kicking his ass and making his head feel confused, and his body…. It made him shiver remembering the way Naruto had played with him. But also at the same time it really pissed him off!

Naruto the dead last, the loser, the one that was just too strong proved again how much stronger he was than himself.

"Crap." he spoke out loud thinking about how he was going to tell Sakura that she would be welcome in his home, and that he wanted to be there for her when the baby was born.

All this was the conditions that Naruto had set up for him, as a friend and as an honorable Shinobi he would do what he had promised, especially if, if someday it might bring Naruto's friendship back to him.

He didn't believe for one moment that Naruto could really hate him, not forever he couldn't. They had gone through too much for it to end like this.

Naruto had pretty much moved heaven and earth to bring his sorry ass back home. There was no way they were over. It just wasn't going to happen, no matter how angry Naruto is now; he would eventually forgive him. He just knew he would, he had to.

Gama-Kichi observed the Uchiha from a distance from what he could see the Uchiha wasn't having a good day so far. He couldn't help but smile to himself about that.

The Honorable Hokage Tsunade looked down at the letter she had received. She took a sip of her desired drink and re-read the letter one more time to be certain it said what she thought it said.

"So the Sharingan brat's taken up with Sakura formally. About damn time he made it formal, and not that lowly despicable way he's been going about it. But as for the breaking of my little brother's heart. There's going to be some hell to pay."

Her eyes narrowed thinking of torturous things for one stupid Uchiha brat who had no respect for such sacred bonds as marriage or friendship, to do for the next several months if not years.

"Now what assignment would best suit such a lowly worm as Sasuke Uchiha? There's always helping collect grub worms for that strange worm guy that's been bugging me for a good ninja. Data on worms could be a suitable punishment for an Uchiha. The incredible tedium of collecting data on the grub worms habits and such would definitely give that arrogant prick some hard needed thinking time. Hmm…"

Soon After Gama-kichis' departure, Naruto gathered up his towel and stepped into his private bathroom, the tub was rather small for someone of his rather broad and tall stature; it would be a tight fit. He turned the knobs and adjusted the temperature until it was just right.

He began thinking again of what had happened he told himself to try and let it go but it just kept running around in his head.

Sasuke was such an asshole how could Sakura have cheated on him with that prick!? He fumed.

He slammed his fist on the porcelain ledge of the tub and it hurt. It didn't subtract from his pain in his heart though, and it didn't even really clear his head of his angry brooding thoughts but he tried it again anyways. With the second punch to the tub the sweet memory of how he had totally busted up Sasuke's bathroom wall filled his thoughts. That made him smile, just a little, thinking of the mighty Uchiha's inconvenience; the man would have to go to the public bath now. But then Sakura alone at home flitted through his mind and he realized the bastard would probably just use what had once been his own bath tub.

Bastard!

Naruto scrubbed himself briskly no longer wanting to relax in his hot bath he wanted to go kick some ass! Maybe dog breath Kiba might want to spar or bug boy?

Shino definitely had skills.

Then again, there was the training ground for the elite jounin; maybe he could spar with Kakashi? He hadn't seen his old team leader in a while. It might be nice to fight someone as powerful, or more powerful, than that ass, Sasuke.

Energy renewed with his thoughts all fired up for sparing he threw on his clothes and ran down the stairs of the inn as if he were twelve again a big grin on his face.

"Oh! Mr. Uzumaki!"

Naruto stopped for a moment his foot frozen in motion, head turned he looked over his shoulder at the man

"Mr. Uzumaki, the cook says she would be honored to make you ramen!" the steward from last night called out to him and Naruto grinned brightly at the man.

"That's Great! I'll be back for lunch then!" He waved heartily good bye and headed out to explore this part of town feeling his spirits brightening at the prospect of having ramen for lunch.

But soon Naruto was starting to think about his predicament and what he was allowing to happen. Naruto's great capacity for love and kindness that seemed so limitless had met the line.

He couldn't help but stew over his foolishness. How could he not have seen what had been before his very nose?

Sakura was now just a name with no more meaning than any other word like friendship. What had he done wrong? He asked himself angrily. Though he had told himself not to dwell on her and that backstabbing bastard, he couldn't stop thinking about them.

Why did he ever believe that Sasuke was his friend? maybe, because the alternative was too hard to comprehend?

"Maybe I really am an idiot." He muttered to himself as he wandered around the civilian side of town aimlessly.

Gamakichi watched the Uchiha and it was very boring. He was due to report to Naruto but there really wasn't anything to report.

_**Ribbit ribbit! **_

_**Oh! Look a fly!**_

His tongue leaped out from his mouth and snatched the buzzing fly in mid air. Gama-kichi grinned and rubbed his belly it had been a big fat juicy one, his favorite, yummy!

_Oh look!_ Gamakichi thought, as the Uchiha finally made a move.

The Uchiha took off in the direction of town with a basket in hand. Sasuke walked leisurely though there was nothing leisurely in the way he was feeling as he headed towards town. He was going to go see Sakura.

He had made a promise and he was going to keep it. No matter how frustrating it was going to be. On the one hand there were going to be missions to go on so he wouldn't be around when it became too much.

Sakura, he sighed to himself. What am I going to do? She was going to be ecstatic to move in to the Uchiha compound. Or maybe, just maybe he should move into Sakura's home.

No, that would be even worse due to the neighbors. And that Naruto had lived there; it wouldn't be right to live in a home that had belonged to Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke put his analytical mind to work. A new home in town somewhere close to people seemed like a good idea that way no more Uchihas had to grow up in an empty home. He thought to himself with a triumphant smirk. Which quickly evaporated as his mind pictured what the council would have to say to that.

Most likely he wouldn't be allowed to move into town. The compound was huge, why give it up to live in town? Maybe he should just turn the compound over to the village and let them split it up into new homes for the less fortunate.

Yet Sasuke knew that many were uncomfortable even looking beyond the gates into the compound where a massacre occurred. Many were superstitious and many believed in the power of distressed unhappy ghosts haunting the compound.

Also living quarters were tight now, what with the war that had destroyed many buildings and many peoples' lives.

Once he is done with inviting Sakura to live with him he would have to go before the Hokage and inform her of his duty to Sakura and their child.

He felt truly apprehensive. The Hokage was very fond of Naruto, and yet he couldn't help but think all the same that what was going on between Sakura and himself wasn't really any of her business.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, she looked at her reflection and couldn't help feeling depressed. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying hard last night. And she so desperately wanted to see Sasuke.

She wanted to be in his arms again. She wanted his kisses. She couldn't help but feel very special when she was with him. She was the only woman in the village to have him and though Naruto had made her feel precious she felt she had not done right by herself.

Naruto was a good man and she knew without a doubt he was going to become Hokage. She had her chance to be truly powerful, a wife to the Hokage was treated like royalty, but she wasn't exactly attracted to power she just had always loved Sasuke. She wanted to be with him and when he came for her. Her vows to Naruto had crumbled within weeks of him pursuing her to be his lover and future wife.

Sasuke stood before Ichiraku Ramen Stand and felt a glare coming from there. He could see the old faithful ramen stand man giving him a not so kind look. Sasuke refused to skulk away. He wondered where Naruto was. Since the man always seemed to drown all sorts of emotions in eating ramen.

He finally continued on his way dreading that moment when he would meet up with Sakura.

He looked over some fruit stands choosing some ripe plumbs and bananas before going toward a vegetable vender. Choosing some greens and beets he paid for his goods and put them into his basket. He still had to go to the butchers and have some beef sent to his home.

Gama-kichi was following at a distance trying to not be observed by the enemy he hid under a green covered table watching Sasuke closely as he went through the vegetables.

Gama-kichi was making his way out from under the table when a child suddenly swooped down with her hands reaching for him. Gama-kichi hopped to the side avoiding the hands but the girl was persistent and she dove for him, she missed by a hair's width.

Gama-kichi made a hasty escape, gasping. "Crap! Abort! Abort! We've been discovered!"

As she dove yet again this time the little girl had him briefly in her hands before he made a hand sign and disappeared with a poof of smoke. All Gama-kichi could think was to thank the gods and Gama-Bunta that he was a ninja frog otherwise he would have probably been captured by the human munchkin and tortured in the way that little girls tortured cute creatures such as himself, with hair ribbons and frilly dresses.

She frowned deeply disappointed she had wanted to show her mom what a great frog she had caught and it could talk too which in her opinion made it the most marvelous creature in the world.

Now that his shopping was finished he finally went over to Sakura's home. He grimaced before he resumed his usual facial expression. He raised his hand his fingers clenched into a fist he knocked firmly against the door.

Sakura froze she knew it had to be Sasuke. It just had to be. She felt excitement flutter in her stomach as she rushed to the door a huge grin across her features as she opened the solid wood door.

Sasuke was standing there tall beautiful and carrying a grocery basket. "Sasuke." She said brightly, before asking. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed once I broke up with Naruto we would have to control ourselves for a month or so before we could continue with our relationship." She searched his face for a moment before really taking in his features.

She raised her hand and reached out to touch his face which he slightly flinched under her hand. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

His face was bruised and his lower lip was swollen and cut.

"Don't worry about it." He looked away from her, forcing her hand off of his face. He took a moment to glare at the wall before turning back to her with his placid usual look. "I've decided we should look for a place for us."

"What do you mean? The Uchiha compound will be fine for us." Said Sakura.

"I want a different place for our children to grow up in."

She didn't quite look like she understood. He was sure Naruto would have gotten it. Naruto would have understood. A place with such terrible memories was no place to raise ones children.

"I don't want our children to be raised in a place of slaughter."

She nodded a slight frown marring her pretty face. "Okay Sasuke, if that's what you want."

He nodded. She reached up wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted her face to kiss him. He allowed the kiss for a moment after all he had promised Naruto he would try to stay kind to her. Letting her for now think he was hers. She smiled so happily at him, he couldn't help but feel sick for his trickery.

It was almost maybe more worse than anything he had done while working and learning from Orochimaru. It was going to take a lot to keep up the charade he had promised to Naruto to continue. So he would do as he had always done. Put his all into it until he could figure a way to tell her he didn't love her and that he cared for her as a, well as a friend. Though a friend wouldn't have done to her what he had done.

A couple of years back he had come to terms with the fact that he had always been in love with Naruto; he couldn't stand only having half of Naruto's attention. He hated always having to let him go. Go home every night to Sakura.

Sasuke had been so consumed by his frustration at not having Naruto that he could, would become surly and jealous.

He had been tempted to force Naruto to be his with Mangekyo Sharingan but he knew that would be wrong and yet he hated letting Naruto go instead of keeping him for himself and forcing him to be his.

But in the end he had done what Naruto would have done in his place and it had been very hard, he had let Naruto be happy for a while with Sakura, and that sadly he couldn't let him go forever he had devised a fucked up plan one drunken night when he was taking Naruto home to Sakura.

She had greeted them at the door like a good dutiful wife but it hadn't taken her long to center her gaze on him instead of her husband and that had been the moment he realized he could tear them a part from each other. He could have his chance with Naruto.

Okay he had been really drunk when he had come up with it but in the end his mind hadn't let it go, it had become as much of an obsession as getting stronger. Getting rid of her would give him Naruto. A simple thought only he hadn't taken it to the full logical conclusion that Naruto would hate him for taking her away from him.

Naruto was in the middle of exploring a traveling salesman's cart the man had painted in large boasting print of having strange and wondrous scrolls and knickknacks from foreign lands. Naruto was curious as to what he could get off the man, when Gama-kichi puffed into being in front of him.

"Yo bro! that was a close one I was nearly captured by the enemy!"

"Sasuke just about toasted you!?" He looked alarmed and about ready to go to town on that asshole again.

"Na, that loser, no it was a little girl I was about to become something I don't want to think about." He shudders hugging himself and grimacing.

Naruto grinned he couldn't help it the way Gama-kichi whined and looked totally scared over such a little thing as a little girl.

"Okay tell me what you've got on Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid I had to leave the assignment early bro, so all I got is the Uchiha grocery shopping."

"That's it, grocery shopping!"

"Afraid so."

**TBC**

A/N

I agree that friendship and trust were broken and therefore not an easy thing to regain. Sasuke will have a hard time of it wining Naruto back. I won't slap them together and call it good. That is no way to build a foundation for a long lasting life partnership, or a house.

Sakura I feel truly tried to love Naruto but she went with what's in her heart and Naruto can't exactly fault her for that…. can he?

For those who wish her death and a great deal of pain, I'm sorry, maybe I'm a little too forgiving of a person. I just can't bring myself to kill her off.

I am not saying she won't suffer, I promise you she will. There will be those who aren't exactly going to forgive her so quickly for what she's done to Naruto. (Iruka, possibly? hehe) ;D

Now for some hard decisions. Is she or isn't she? Pregnant – that is! If I make her pregnant I'm not going to give her a miscarriage. But I might possibly make it a false positive, maybe, that's an answer I can love? It can be a way out.

If I should lose anyone of you due to my decisions on how to further this story I apologize. I don't want to alienate anyone but I know I can't please everybody.

I really want to thank you for your voices in my time of need. Arigato friends.


	3. Chapter 3my writing

I do not own naruto or any of the characters

Not knowing what else to say, Naruto returned his attention to the salemans cart. He was hoping Sasuke had already done something to mess up, anything that would've gave him a reason to beat the living crap out of him. Without looking at Gama-kichi he said "well just stay on the lookout and let me know if that bastard does anything."

"Gotcha bro." And with a poof of smoke he was gone.

Second guessing his decision to come into town to spar today Naruto decided to head back to the inn. Its not like he really wanted to fight anyone to but the bastard anyway he didn't want risk losing his temper and really hurting someone unintentionally. He still couldn't get Sasukes and Sakuras betrayal out of his head. How could his bestfriend and the woman he loved since the academy play him for such a fool? And what made it worst was it seemed like the whole village knew, everyone but him. Or was he the one playing himself for the fool? It should've been obvious that Sakura really wasn't in love with him. With the looks of adoration she would give Sasuke whenever he was in her presence, looks that should've only been reserved for him. What he really didn't understand was how come they couldn't just come out and tell him. It's the least he expected from them. After all they had been through they owed him honesty. When everyone in the village including Sakura wanted Sasuke dead, he was the only one who still had faith in him. He was willing to die for/with his bestfriend. But this is how his loyalty and love was returned. With a knife so deep in his back that it pierced his heart.

Did Sakura ever really love him? Yes he had faith in the fact that she loved him. The true question was if Sakura was ever really in love with him? That he was not so sure of well not anymore at least. And of it was as simple as her loving him without being in love with him why didn't she just tell him that? He's not that big of an idiot he could understand that, it was the way he felt for Hinata afterall. So lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the concerned eyes that had been following him for the last five minutes. Or the quickly decreasing distance with him and the owner of said eyes, not until a hand rested on his shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks. It was then that he also noticed that he wasn't walking in the direction of the inn but was in route to the house he once shared with Sakura.

To caught up in his flashback Sasuke didn't hear the question Sakura was asking until she waved her hand in his face to get his attention.

"Sasuke are you there?" she asked jokingly with a loving smile on face.

"Hn I was just thinking about something, what were you saying?"

She caught the grim look on his face before he was able to pull his stonic mask back in place. Maybe he was reminded of the massacre of his clan. "_stupid Sakura" _she thought to herself. She was sure one day she could help heal him from the memories of his painful past. This pregnancy was blessing now he would have a real family again. And she would always be by his side. With that thought in mind she repeated her earlier question. " I just wanted to know if you would like to come in?" looking at the basket of groceries in his hand she said "I could prepare us some lunch."

He started to tell her he didn't think that was a good idea, he was just coming to inform her of their new living arrangements. But the hopeful look he saw on her face was a reminder of the promise he made Naruto. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise forever and breaking it would break Sakura heart. But today was not the day any promises on his end would be broken, with the decision to play his part he gave a slight nod of his head in agreement.

Sakura stepped back in the house turning to head for the kitchen. Her spirits lifted from the surprise visit from her beloved. Glad all the deceptions and lies were over, now she and Sasuke can have a normal relationship one without the lies. Soon they would be in a new home, one free of his painful past and the lies that her current home held. Brought for her musing with the sound of the door shutting signaling Sasuke entering the house, she turned to ask him what he would like for lunch. Only to be stopped when she noticed him gazing at a picture on the wall, she didn't have to follow his gaze to know what picture he was looking at. It was the old picture of team seven her, Sasuke, Naruto and their sensei Kakashi.

"Do you think Naruto will ever forgive us?" came her sudden question.

Not turning to look at her, focus still set on the old worn photo he replied "I don't know but the dobe can't stay mad forever." Well at least he hoped he didn't stay mad forever, the declaration of hate Naruto gave him replaying in his mind again. One day he'd get the idiot to see that all he did was for them. So he could revive his clan and show Naruto that he wasn't meant to be with Sakura.

"You're right, I'm sure he will he was never one to hold grudges." She honestly believed it would all work out because despite everything she had done to him for these past few months she really did cherish the friendship they once shared. And had faith that one day they could have if not all then just a fraction of that back. "Maybe when he finds that special girl and she loves him the way I love you then he'll understand." She said with a sincere smile on her face. Not noticing the sudden stiffness to Sasukes posture or the clenching and unclenching of his fists as she returned her attention back to the kitchen deciding to make a simple salad for their lunch.

_"Love" _this was another factor that Sasuke hadn't thought about while coming up his plan to split Naruto and Sakura up. Now he had a new set of what ifs that would plague his mind, what if Naruto did move on from his failed relationship but not to his arms but to the arms of some faceless woman. He didn't even know if it would happen but now he felt jealousy towards a woman he couldn't even be sure existed. It had been easy getting Naruto away from Sakura or rather Sakura away from Naruto; he just played on the lust he saw in Sakuras eyes every time she would see him. But how could he compete with a new love, how could he take Naruto away from a woman who only had eyes for him? Regaining Narutos trust, friendship and one day his love would be hard enough without the competition this of a new love. He had to fight down a violent urge to storm out the house and go find the idiot and force him to listen to reason and see that it was them who truly belonged together. But he knew that would only make things worse right now. He would have to come up with a plan to mend their broken friendship and do it fast before someone else could get a hold of the dobes heart.

Turning and following Sakura into the kitchen he set the basket of groceries on the table and asked "Do you need any help?" he needed to do something to get his mind off the dark path it just followed.

"Sure, you can chop the tomatoes and carrots."

Started back to the present Naruto turned to see his old academy sense. The look of concern on Irukas face and the pity in his eyes mad Naruto cringed at the thought of how pathetic he must look. So he forced a smile on his face as he greeted his sensei. "Hey what's up Iruka sensei?"

"Hello Naruto."

"How you doing?"

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you. I can imagine how you must be feeling right now."

"Uh me, I'm fine was just heading to grab some ramen." He lied, but soon realized he couldn't recall the last time he ate so maybe ramen wasn't such a bad idea.

"How about I join you then? My treat."

Not really feeling up to the company, but knowing it would make his sensei worry even more Naruto reluctantly agreed. "Sure how could I turn down free ramen." He said forcing another fake smile on his face. So they started their walk to Ichirakus. The trip to the ramen shop was made in awkward silence, both knowing unavoidable conversation to come but neither willing to start it just yet.

Once they entered the ramen stand, Naruto was greeted by Teuchi with another look of pity; he really wished he could escape those looks they hurt almost as much as the act of betrayal itself.

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you ramen on the house today." Teuchi said.

Any other day he would have been elated with the idea of all you can eat ramen, but knowing the old man had only made the offer because he felt sorry for him somehow took the pleasure from the offer.

Once they both gave their orders of miso ramen Iruka asked " So how are you really feeling Naruto?"

Turning to look at his sensei he sighed before responding "I honestly don't know how I feel. One minute I'm sad, the next I'm mad the only constant emotion I have is the pure hate I feel for that bastard."

"That's understandable, but don't let this eat away at you. We all know how things can end up when we let hate take over."

"I know it's just that I don't understand how could they do this to me." He replies clenching his chopsticks in his hand.

"Maybe it's not for you to understand, this might have been for the best and you can't see it yet there could be someone else out there that you're meant to be with."

_"With me" _Sasukes words replayed in his head. "I just can't see the bigger -picture right now Iruka-sensei I mean Sakura is the only girl I ever even thought about being with. I don't think there is anyone out there that I can love the way I do her. And that makes me even madder to think about how happy she'll be with that bastard and to know I'm here miserable without her. How is that fair? How can they be allowed to live a happy life together while I'm cursed to be alone for the rest of mine?"

"You don't know that Naruto, and you can't expect to feel better right away. These things take time. It's easy to fall in love but very hard to fall out of it."

"Didn't seem that hard for Sakura." He replied bitterly.

"Actually that's the perfect example; you see how she feels about Sasuke even when she was with you she couldn't stop the way she felt him."

"Way to rub it in and here I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side Naruto, I hate that you had to be hurt in this big mess. But I'm just trying to show you how hard it is to let go of old feelings. I know you're a fast healer physically but you can't expect the same results when it comes to your heart."

"I guess you're right, I mean what lady can resist the charms of Uzumaki Naruto." He said trying to lighten up the mood not liking where this conversation was going.

Knowing Naruto was just trying to get him to drop the subject he didn't reply. They sat in a comfortable silence and finished their meals.

Standing Naruto said "I guess I should get going, I really just want to go back to the inn and rest."

"You know you can always come and stay with me?"

"Nah, I'm ok." He said turning to exit out the ramen stand. "See you later Iruka-sensei." He called over his shoulder.

When outside Naruto was getting ready to turn back the way he came but he notices Kiba and Hinata. Not wanting to have any more awkward conversations or see the looks of pity they undoubtedly would give him he decided to take the turn in the other direction. The direction that would put him back on route to his old home, he could only hope that he didn't see Sakura. He didn't think he could handle another confrontation with her right now.

Please read and review hope you like it


End file.
